Entry into the Realm
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: An OC character awakes in Gridania and meets up with Lapos, who's back after the calamity. Together they take on Eorzea's trials and take plenty of naps in the sun!
1. Entry Into The Realm

Ch.1 Entry into the realm

I awake. With nothing but underwear and an extremely confused look on my face.

I feel groggy, as if I was experiencing a terrible hangover.

I gaze around myself to attempt an understanding of what was going on around me.

A wood - forest maybe? I look down to see clothes I don't recognize and what looks like a note at my feet.

"To Sei. First, Good Morning!"

'Yeah, great so far.'

"Second, what follows is information which may answer your questions.

Thirdly I have no idea what's happening with you right now so I'm just going to get it over with.

You're in Eorzea. Yes. That one.

You may notice the linkshell that I placed under this note. Take care not to lose it as it is your only link to me, and through me, the world you know and come from."

I stop reading to take all of this in.

It can't be true... I mean I don't recognise these woods. This isn't Gridania, so what gives? Is this Eorzea or not?

I sigh, wondering if I'd actually want it to be. Sure I've dreamed of it, but would it be a good idea?

Primals, The Empire, Ascians.

Would I even be able to survive in such a world?

And who knows if it's even the same one?

I start to look at my hands more closely as I examine my surroundings and curious, I look over the rest of me.

Yeah, I don't recognise these features. Something's wrong.

I'm not me.

All of sudden I hear birds twittering and chirping, but it's different somehow. It's clearer. And higher?

Okay, I'm going to...

Yep.

No ears.

I try to calm down. It's okay, this can work, let's check first.

I pet at the top of my head.

It feels softer than usual, and my hair seems to be longer and in a different style- ...OH MY GOD.

Those are cat ears!

I do a little happy wiggle as I figure out that I'm a Miqote and refrain from squee-ing.

I can see better, hear better, sense better overall. Not bad I think to myself as I look back to the notes at my feet.

I suddenly realise that I haven't dressed myself and remind myself to get right on that.

So these clothes are familiar... I see a full set of Ornate Star Velvet healing gear. I could really use these as I'm brand new to this extremely dangerous world.

I feel something poking me from behind and I turn around to see old decrepid moss covered chests with a note saying "You're welcome, but this cost me a lot of time and money. You're paying me back for this."

Ugh. Exactly what I wanted to hear.

What's in this big one?

This looks like a Teak cane...

Thank God I'm getting awesome stuff at the start. This'll really help with life here.

Okay, rings, jewellery, and an ornament or something... Huh.

Okay, it says here it's an inventory orb. "To use, just think about the inventory." Cool. Good to know.

This looks like a whistle... I wonder what it summons..

Okay, time to test this linkshell.

"Hello? Tutorial guy? Anyone there?"

...Nothing.

"Hello? Does this thing even work?"

I sigh, ready to give up on it.

"Hello?"

Somebody answered!

"Hi?" I say awkwardly not sure of how to talk to someone from another world.

"Okay, thank Rhalgr you've arrived safe. That was quite some trip Huh?

Oh A-ha... You... Won't remember that part... Well nevemind, that's not important. You now know that you can contact me anytime via the linkpearl. I promise I'll answer if I can!"

'Who IS this guy?!' I wonder. This whole situation is WAAAAY too strange and far too much to handle all at once.

"By the way, my name's Alexander.

Yes, just like that retainer.

I'll be making sure you're OK while you're here in Eorzea...

Oh.. Umm... I gotta go, sorry! Make sure you check out that other orb too but don't overuse it or you'll draw attention to yourself. See y'all later!"

...'Just like that... What the f*.'

Left here with no idea what to do and feeling totally out of place. Literally though.

OK, let's get dressed!

I put on my new clothes, my cane just kinda floats behind me and this "other orb" that Alex mentioned is glowing... Why is is glowing?!

A flash of light and as I open my eyes, my clothes have changed to Miqote starting gear and my staff to a basic lvl 5 staff. WTF!

Actually, I can still feel the good stuff. ... They must be glamoured! Clever! I'll draw less attention without flashy stuff.

Okay, I need to figure out where I am.


	2. Hello Gridania

I fiddle with the orb a little as I'm walking, trying to find a place that I recognize. I wonder how I'm going to be able to afford to live here without any money. Do I sell some stuff?

Just as I'm thinking that, a bag of money comes out of the orb.

'Okay... I'm not complaining. Don't wanna die on day 1 from starvation.'

'Hold on, I recognize this place, yeah, this is the bridge that those doe spawn at.' "Wow, look at those Efts!" I exclaim happily as I see my first monster, showing me that this could actually be the world that I know and love.

'So that area I woke up in was an area transition Huh?... Cool.'

"I don't think I've seen anyone as excited about seeing efts since my grandson visited me with my daughter last week!" An elderly man laughs, startling me and making me fall onto my butt in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't mean to catch you by surprise like that son, are you new to Gridania? If so, I can show you to the Blue Badger Gate just up the path here." the elderly gentleman offers, smiling and outstreching his hand.

"It's not my first visit, but it's been quite some time since I last walked the Twelveswood. I can honestly say that I barely know anything of Gridania other than a vague mind map, some of it's culture and some important people. But you don't even know my name yet! And here I am rambling! I'm Sei, it's nice to meet you." I laugh, shaking the elderly gentleman's hand in greeting.

"Not at all Sei!" he chuckles lightly, leaning slightly on his stick.

"My name is Aldred, and I've lived here most of my life. I travelled a little when I was younger, but I daresay I know the Black Shroud as well as the seedseer herself! Ahaha!" Aldred haughs heartily as we approach the Blue Badger Gate.

"Here we are, the beautiful city of Gridania! It may not offer things such as Ul'dah or Limsa can but there are experiences you may find only here in Gridania." Aldred grins widely, waving to a Wood Wailer stationed at the gate.

"Aldred! It's good to see you! How are your daughter and grandson doing? Have they returned to Ul'dah already?" Erchebald asks smiling, then upon seeing me a frown quickly replaces it.

"They're doing better than I could ever have hoped. She's living in wealth and happiness. That's all I can ask for.

On a side note, this is Sei. He's here for the Conjurers guild no doubt by the looks of that staff, and a fine young man he is. Very polite and even has time for an old man like me!" Aldred laughs again, trying just a little too hard to start me off well.

"Sei is it? If you're a friend of Aldred, you're welcome here as far as I'm concerned. Be warned however, as not all wood wailers or residents are fond of adventurers and outsiders. Don't take it personally though. You should go see Mother Miounne at the Carline Canopy just inside the gate.

She'll help you get acquainted with Gridania and she might even throw in a good word or two with the guilds here in gridania if you can find your way to her good side." Erchebald smiles, shaking my hand.

After introducing myself to the other guard I head on into Gridania.

I notice somebody familiar walk in not too far behind me. Miqo'te starter gear, an awful excuse for a cane, and pure white hair with highlights and the default cut.

It's a generic character but I recognize those facial features. I'd know him anywhere...

"Lapos!" I shout, waving over at him.

Lapos turns suddenly, with a confused look on his face but walks over anyway.

"Hey!" I smile at his hilarious look of pure confusion.

"You don't remember Huh?

We got drunk in Gridania and hung out for a week before the battle at Cartenau Flats. You were SO busy but I got you drunk anyway and damn you needed it!" I laugh, lying through my teeth to make some sort of connection with the character I've played for years now.

He looks exactly like he did when I watched him walk through that gate in a cutscene through a screen.

It's so weird.

"Well, that's fine then! We can meet once again, both brought forward in time by the wish of our beloved Hydalyn.

Well Lapos, there's some things that you should know. Since Cartenau, nobody remembers us. Any of us warriors of light at all. Not our names or faces either, and having retained none of our skills in battle or craft, we can't even claim to be ourselves. We have to start afresh."

I look on at Lapos as he stares at me in utter bewilderment as he tries to prosess everything I've told him.

"I don't understand. Did Louisoix make a mistake? How could they just forget us?" Lapos questioned, obviously freaking out a little.

That was the first time I've ever heard him speak. So cool!

"Well they have, so we have to act like we don't already know them. I'm Sei. It's nice to meet you... Again." I laugh.

A wailer named Bertennant calls us over and asks us our names. He sends us in to Mother Mouinne who we introduce ourselves to, we register for the adventurers guild and after meeting a few people we both head to the Aetheryte Plaza to attune.

"I can't remember how to attune...

I ugh..." I stumble, realising i have no concept of aether.

"Just put your hand on it. After a while you won't need physical contact." Lapos smiles.

So we attune and head for the conjurers guild. We speak to the receptionist and she tells us to go see the guild master.

We bow to the Guildmaster and begin to learn Conjury!


	3. A Seedseer Calls

Lapos picks it up pretty quickly, and I surprise myself at how simply I can cast cure, protect, stone, aero, and cleric stance.

I begin to wonder if I'm progressing too fast, but Lapos is keeping up so I guess I'm fine.

I begin to work on Carbon Protect with Lapos as a custom spell and after a week we're able to cast it well enough to use in battle.

Simply reduce dust into carbon, apply it to the protect spell and have it compress upon impact.

A pretty cool spell, but also a slightly difficult one to learn.

By testing this we had a few opportunities to use the Raise spell we'd learned, as Well as fluid aura. The water spell.

We'd picked up Esuna simply enough and we'd figured out Stone II.

Can't quite figure out Repose yet.

I can drain energy from an enemy but then I get that energy.

I need to disperse it or it'll cause Berserk.

Well Cure II is coming along well at least.

'I've heard nothing from that linkshell guy all week. Am I going to be stuck here?' I'm beginning to get rather worried.

"Sei!" Lapos runs over, smiling from ear to ear, obviously the bearer of some good news.

"Hey Lap, what's up?" I waved, signalling him to sit next to me at the bench to the rear of the Carpenter's guild.

*Groan* "Do you have to call me Lap? I have a short enough name as it is." Lapos complains as I use his nickname for around the 31st time today.

"Yep. You're too cute to resist teasing." I laugh at the question he's asked a enough times already.

"I don't know how I feel about being called cute... Anyway, we've been called by the seedseer." Lapos exclaims proudly.

'...Yup. Too cute.'

"We're to be envoys from Gridania delivering a message to Uldah and Limsa Lominsa. We need to prepare to leave asap and meet the Seedseer behind the Conjurer's Guild before we set off." Lapos breathes, stopping for air as the excitement gets the better of him.

We'd been around Gridania and the Shroud for around a week and a half now so while learning conjury we'd helped a few people here and there.

We'd started to make a name for ourselves and apparently the Seedseer had noticed us.

Or more likely the citizens had started to warm to us and amongst them and Mother Mionne, the Twin Adder has become aware of our activities. It's most likely an officer or such reccomended us due to our free time and requisite skill.

We'd also learned of Elementals and sprites, as well as visiting and introducing ourselves to Everschade.

The Guardian Tree. This means that the Elementals may have taken favor of us.

"I'm not sure how we got this job, but let's do it. If we can impress the Seedseer we might be able to train with her deciples! The Padjali are awesome! I can't wait to be a White Mage again!" I shout, maybe a little too loudly with joy.

'Ahh, this is gonna be so cool!'

"Ssh! Too loud! Nobody knows us right? We can't say "again" too carelessly or people may think we're mad and we'll lose credibility." Lap-Lap pointed out whilst I scratched the back of my head and chuckled a little.

"I'll be careful. Come on, let's go see her!" I grin as I drag Lapos across the Twin Adder bridge.


End file.
